terapia emocional
by emily prentiss burton
Summary: se podría decir que mi vida era hasta cierto punto perfecta había conseguido todo lo que había soñado pero incluso aveces tanta perfecciona se torna desastrosa y la vida te cobra donde mas te duele... lo se esta pésimo el summary pero lean les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir
1. Chapter 1

**Terapia emocional**

**mis niñas no no es un sueño he vuelto al fin después de una larga temporada ausente, solo espero que lean mi historia y que les guste prometo actualizar pronto lo juro por bunbury **

* * *

Oscuridad  
bella pov  
me desperté desconcertada, no sabia por que me dolía todo el cuerpo o donde estaba, solo sabia que la oscuridad reinaba y que el pánico me estaba invadiendo tanto por la oscuridad y por el hecho de no poder recordar nada. No se por qué quizás fue del miedo que tenia pero fuertes sollozos empezaron a salir de mi pecho y fue hay cuando la luz se encendió y entonces al enfocar mi vista en quien la había encendido, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, el yo una enorme barriga, sonrisas después pánico, luces cegadoras, un auto dolor...instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre mientras sentía como el aire se agolpaba en mi pecho para segundos después comenzar a gritar  
-¿donde, donde esta? Edward dime ¿donde esta?- gritaba tratando de ponerme de pie pero el solo me tomo de los hombros mientras me miraba a los ojos y yo podía ver las heridas en su cara que ya estaban sanando  
- bella, nosotros tuvimos un accidente de regreso a casa el impacto fue de frente y tu...-deje de escucharlo no quería seguir escuchándolo simplemente mi mente se reusaba a que esto fuera a real a que esto estuviera pasando

no, no,no,no Edward dime que esta en los cuneros, dime que Anthony esta bien dímelo-le pedía mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de mis ojos para deslizarse por mis mejillas y el solo bajaba la vista para susurrar un ¡lo perdimos! solo fui consiente del grito desgarrador que salió de mi garganta para que después todo pasara mas rápido de lo habitual dos mujeres entrando Edward parado en una esquina llorando un dolor agudo en mi brazo, por ultimo oscuridad… y con ello un sueño que no se aria realidad

_**tres días atrás**__  
_

_-me imagine que estarías aquí-hablo esa dulce voz aterciopelada que desde hace 8 meses y medio mostraba un tinte de emoción y ternura-es que me gusta estar aquí imaginar que ya tengo a Anthony entre mis brazos-le conteste mientras tomaba su mano para que ambos acariciáramos mi vientre recibiendo como respuesta un pequeña patadita de nuestro bebe por lo que ambos sonreímos para que después me ayudara a ponerme de pie acercándose a mis labios y dejando un suave beso en ellos que me hizo sonreír aun mas si eso es posible -llegaste antes-le susurre mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminábamos hacia la cocina -pues adelante la cirugía, y pase las demás a james-levante la vista de los vegetales que estaba picando para verlo a los ojos -¿que tu que?- le pregunte para que el me viera a los ojos -lo que escuchas pase todas mis cirugías a james, por que quiero pasar estas dos semanas contigo disfrutar de estos últimos momentos de espera antes de que nazca nuestro hijo  
- ¿de verdad? - pregunte no creyéndolo y es que aunque nunca se ha perdido los momentos importantes de mi embarazo el que se quedara conmigo estas ultimas semanas de espera era muy importante.- amor gracias-le conteste mientras daba la vuelta ala barrita de la cocina para abrazarlo y decirle al oído un te amo para después dedicarnos a preparar la cena, por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sonreír sentía que mi vida estaba completa que todo lo que había querido o soñado__ se __estaba cumpliendo y que no podía ser mas feliz -¿en que piensas?- me pregunto sacándome de esa especie de burbuja en la que me encerraba - en que soy demasiado feliz y que no puedo pedir nada mas , aunque un pastel de chocolate seria buena idea-le conteste mientras hacia un pequeño puchero por el que se dejo convencer - esta bien voy por el y regreso  
-quiero ir contigo-pedí ya que estaba un poco aburrida de estar en casa – no creo que… -por favor, amor estoy aburrida además no será mas de 20 min si-roge a lo que no le quedo de otra mas que darse por vencido y asentir tomando mi mano para guiarme hacia el garaje de la casa y comenzar el viaje hacia la pastelería – no se por qué dicen que las embrazadas ya no podemos salir cuando estamos a termino de nuestro embarazo que no comprenden que nos aburrimos- le dije sin dejar de ver el frente de la carretera _

_-fue algo que inventamos los maridos preocupados y protectores-solo reímos para que ninguno de los dos dijera nada mas por que incluso en momentos así el silencio era perfecto, no recuerdo bien en que momento llegamos ala pastelería ya que últimamente por el embarazo era mayor el cansancio así que la gran parte del tiempo me la pasaba dormida incluso en el regreso a casa perdí la noción del tiempo solo sé que el ruido ensordecedor de la bocina de un automóvil me hizo sobre saltar para después ver unas luces segando mis ojos, el grito de Edward llamándome…._

_-tienes que salvarlos james, me escuchaste tienes que salvarlos- escuchaba mientras me esforzaba por abrir los ojos y ver que a mi alrededor había un montón de personas que no conocía_

__Edward_

__ aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy-me contestaba mientras tomaba mi mano y dejaba suaves besos en ella – tu hasta aquí llegas- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de entrar en un cuarto donde todo se volvió oscuridad._

_Fin del flashback _

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, si habían sido semanas, días o meses solo sabia que el ya no estaba y que el dolor en mi pecho crecía día con día

_bella, no puedes seguir así, te ara mal tienes que alimentarte por favor suplico mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado en la alfombra que cubría el piso de la habitación de nuestro bebe pero yo no le respondí nada solo me acurruque mas ala mantita azul con el nombre Anthony escrito en ella -contéstame carajo... también era mi hijo a mi también me dolió ¿que no lo vez?- pregunto poniéndose de pie ganándose que por primera me pusiera de pie para verlo a los ojos  
-tu no sabes lo que es el dolor- le espete -tu no lo esperaste diariamente durante 8 meses con la ilusión de conocerlo de ver su carita- le grite mientras dejaba que las lagrimas fluyeran y sentía como el comenzaba acariciar mi cabello - no me toques-grite apartándolo – no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y con ello viendo que todo lo que una vez fue felicidad hoy se derrumbaba...

* * *

**se que es triste pero en fin que le vamos a hacer dejen sus comentaarios y prometo no tardarme en subir el proximo cap **


	2. culpas y agonias

**Capitulo dos**

**Agonías y culpas**

Bella pov

Es muy cierto eso que dicen que cuando crees que tu vida es perfecta esta se voltea y te muestra con cinismo lo sencillo que es derrumbarla y es entonces que te das cuenta que todo por lo que has luchado no vale la pena como mi matrimonio y es que a raíz de la perdida de nuestro bebe mi matrimonio con Edward se fue a pique ahora era como si fuéramos dos extraños compartiendo la misma casa, la misma habitación y la misma cama

_ ¿me acompañaras al evento?-pregunto mientras terminaba de anudar su corbata ganándose que le dedicara una mirada furibunda ya que el simple hecho de que el estuviera tan tranquilo cuando Ni siquiera habían pasado dos meses de la muerte de nuestro hijo hacia que me hirviera la sangre por que si de algo estaba segura es que el tenia muy sin cuidado.

_ no, no pienso ir a ningún lado, y si tuvieras un poco de vergüenza tampoco lo arias-le conteste mientras miraba el extraño diamante en forma de corazón que me había dado en nuestro compromiso y la alianza de oro blanco de nuestro matrimonio -celebran mi nombramiento como jefe de neurocirugía creo que es un evento al cual deberíamos acudir mi esposa y yo-contesto de manera seca como lo venia haciendo desde hace meses, era como si todo el amor que nos unía hubiera muerto al igual que Anthony

-pues yo ni tengo ni quiero acompañarte-espete sin mas mientras salía de la cama para dirigirme al invernadero donde estaba un pequeño rosal blanco en el cual descansaban las cenizas de mi pequeño – ¿porqué tuviste que irte?-pregunte mientras acaricia la pequeña plaquita dorada y leía la inscripción en ella

_Anthony Cullen Swan_

_09-02-2013 - 25-09-2013_

_"Nunca te tuve pero te siento.__  
__Nunca hablaste pero te escucho.__  
__Nunca te conocí pero te amo_".

Un fuerte gemido se agolpo en mi pecho como cada vez que venia aquí y me sentaba frente al rosal recordando y soñando con lo que pudo ser y ahora se había desvanecido.

-hubieras sido tan feliz y te hubiera amado tanto, todo lo que estaba en mis manos y lo que no hubiera sido para ti por que eras todo lo que soñé- susurre dejando que gruesas lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas hasta quedarme completamente dormida hay en el piso del invernadero solo volví en si cuando el sonido de un teléfono timbrando me despertó por lo que me puse de pie para buscarlo encontrándome que era el móvil de Edward el que sonaba deje que el aparato sonara un poco mas ya que el teléfono que aparecía en la pantalla no estaba registrado pensé en dejarlo así e ignorar su sonido pero el constante repiqueteo era un fastidio así que conteste pero apenas lo hice la persona al otro lado de la línea ni siquiera me dejo de hablar -Edward, amor ¿donde estas porque no has llegado? te estoy esperando desde hace rato- no conteste aun mi mente estaba tratando de procesar las palabras amor y esperándote en la misma frase –Edward, Edward por que no me respondes- insistió de nuevo esa voz femenina al otro lado de la línea y lo único que yo atine a decir fue – Edward no esta aquí - Tardé unos segundos en entender o imaginar lo que estaba pasando, una parte de mi se sintió traicionada, pero estaba más furiosa que otra cosa, no había amor así que no podía decir que fueran celos...o tal ves si no lo sabia Pero finalmente mi dolor, ira y resentimiento encontraron una válvula de escape. -Edward no esta aquí- repetí más fuerte -¿Quién eres?- preguntó con sorpresa la mujer al otro lado de la línea  
Pero no quería contestar, no podía creer que eso podía pasar, ella no tendría por qué hacer esa llamada, no tendría por qué llamarlo así a él y yo no tenía por qué contestar esas preguntas. Colgué el teléfono y en un arranque de furia lo lancé lejos de mí. Para que este se estrellara contra el espejo de la recamara ocasionando que este se rompiera en pequeños pedazos, tarde unos momentos en tratar de calmarme mientras mi mente se formulaba una y mil preguntas ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿desde cuando la conocía?, ¿desde cuando me estará engañando? Sentía que todo estaba en ruinas a mi alrededor, no sólo lo que yo misma había roto, sino también algo interior... cuando él llegó el huracán que había en mi volvió a desatarse. No podía creer que él me diera la cara así nada más.  
-Hablemos ahora- solté nada más lo vi entrar en la habitación  
-¿Qué sucede?- él no se veía bien del todo, no permanecía su rostro tranquilo de siempre  
-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?-  
-¿De que hablas?- pregunto sin entender y sin dejar de observar los pedazos de cristal regados por el suelo  
-Tú lo sabes- espeté yo furiosa- ¿tenía que darme cuenta así?, ¿cuando ella te llamo? "Edward amor, ¿dónde estas?"- dije imitando la voz de aquella mujer  
-No entiendo...-respondió incrédulo como si de verdad no entendiera de que hablaba

_por dios, Edward deja de mentir, desde cuando me estas engañando antes o después de perder a Anthony ni siquiera tiene tres meses de que lo perdimos

-No ESTOY ENGAÑANDOTE - dijo él mientras yo solté una risa incrédula cargada de veneno

- eso no te lo crees ni tú, después de todo lo que ha pasado esto es el colmo, no sabía que fueras así de traidor... después de todo lo que he sufrido estos meses-  
-No eres la única que sufre- me interrumpió él llenándome aun mas de ira  
-¿tú? Por favor... tú sigues con tu vida, tu celebras, tú buscas a otras... no me parece que sufras más-  
-No conviertas esto en lo que no es-  
-No creas que entiendes mi dolor... mi perdida es demasiado terrible-  
-También es mía-  
-Tú no entiendes nada- seguí gritando como histérica de verdad pensaba que era tan estúpida como para creerle  
-Al menos entiendo que no fue por mi culpa que perdiéramos a Anthony, por que si te hubieras quedado aquí como te dije nada de esto estaría pasando y estaríamos los dos felices con nuestro hijo como debería ser- me gritó él y se instaló un silencio raro entre nosotros ¿mi culpa? No, no lo era, no lo podía ser, él... no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. -no te atrevas a decir que fue mi culpa, no te atrevas- le grite furiosa por que era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitirle

- siempre se tenia que cumplir tu santa voluntad siempre tenia que ceder a tus caprichos, y mira que fue lo que paso el ya no esta aquí-grito mirándome a la cara jamás lo había visto tan molesto sus ojos una vez verdes habían adquirido una tonalidad mas oscura a causa de la furia y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de golpearme y fue hay cuando ya no pude mas no podía resistir el seguir viéndolo así ni escuchar todas las cosas que nos estábamos diciendo

-lárgate, me escuchaste lárgate no quiero seguirte viendo no quiero seguir con un mentiros, te odio lárgate, lárgate VETE CON ELLA-fue lo ultimo que le grite para ver como él se dirigía ala puerta pero antes de salir de la habitación se volteo para decirme

- al menos a ella la puedo ver a la cara sin sentir que tiene la culpa de que mi hijo no este – no dijo mas solo salió de la habitación y por unos instantes me quede en silencio escuchando sus pasos al bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar ala puerta principal abrirla y cerrarla y fue hay cuando comencé a llorar de nuevo llore por la traición llore por el dolor y llore por la agonía de saber que tal vez el tuviera razón y la culpa solo haya sido mía Mi culpa? Esa idea era terrible... Las palabras ya estaban dichas, no podía seguir así, no podía quedarme después de eso... Tenía que irme, lloré y grité y rompí cosas hasta el cansancio, pero sabía que debía irme. Él se había ido, tal vez iba a regresar, pero ya no podía quedarme. El llanto me dejo exhausta, así que caí rendida sin importarme si Edward volvía o no pero al despertar y comprobar que no había ni rastro de él decidí tomar la decisión mas sensata y ¡marcharme!, sin llevarme nada mas que mi ropa mi automóvil y lo mas importante para mi las cenizas de mi hijo...

* * *

**bueno chicas esta cortito pero eespero les guste en fin quiero agradecer a mi hermosa amiga nash por ayudarme siempre has sido una gran amiga demostrandome tu apoyo incindicional siempre y ahora mas alentandome a que continue con mi carrera que si señoritas es la de letras mexicanas, en fin espero que les guste el cap **


End file.
